Harry gets sick
by Weasley Bill Weasley
Summary: Title says it all. From James' POV. I DONT OWN ANYTHING! As much as I wish i did!   I had to change the rating for language
1. Chapter 1

"James! Harry! Dinner time" My lovely wife called expecting her husband (me) and son to come racing into the kitchen as we always did. I waltzed in and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe, what smells so good?" I asked in a casual voice. Before she could answer Harry slowly walked in.

"What's wrong pup?" I asked crouching down to his level.

"Daddy, I no feel good." Harry whined leaning into me silently asking to be held.

"What hurts? Is it your tummy?" Lily asked coming over to us. Slowly my son shook his head. Anything we asked that hurt he shook his head no.

"Harry can you tell me what's hurting you?" I asked calmly.

"My Froat and my head." He whined. Lily looked concerned.

"I'll go get the muggle thermometer out of the cabinet." Lily said walking out of the kitchen whilst I sat down with my son. I placed a hand to his forehead to find him burning up. He snuggled against my chest the way Lily did after she threw up when she was pregnant with Harry.

"Do you feel like the room is spinning?" I asked and my son nodded against me. "Lils he's dizzy too." I called through the house.

"I'll take his temperature then you have to put him to bed. So he can rest." She instructed me. It was helpful that she became a healer. She skillfully placed the thermometer under our sons arm while I cradled him against my chest. It was took about a minute to take our son's temperature.

"James we're going to have to take him to Saint Mungo's his temperature is just over 100 degrees."

"No! I don't wanna go don't make me go Daddy!" Harry said suddenly.

"Pup we need to get you some medicine to make you feel better." I explained "Lils doesn't Mungo's have an Urgent care center around here can't we take him to that?" I asked quietly enough so only she could hear me.

"Yeah, we can take him there it will be less scary." She replied. I handed her Harry and grabbed a jacket. She gave Harry back to me and took my hand and we apperated into the lobby of the urgent care center where we were taken back right away.

"What seems to be the problem here? "The Healer asked us. Lily rattled off what Harry said to us earlier while I tried to get the toddler to sit on the table to be looked at. Things never seem to go the easy way with our son. He clung desperately to my shirt and refused to let go. Finally I gave up and sat on the table myself with Harry sitting on my lap looking at the pictures on the wall. The healer came over and gently peeled Harry's T-shirt off of him. My son too distracted with the pictures on the wall didn't noticed the unfamiliar hands felling his stomach. He took in a sharp breath when the cold stethoscope hit his chest. He instantly started whimpering. I put my hand on his head to keep him still while the Healer looked in his throat. After a good 15 minutes he pulled Lily aside whispering in hushed tones while I gently put his T-shirt back on him.

"Well your son seems to have a muggle disease called Strep throat." He told me. "Sadly I can't do anything about it except tell you to go to a muggle healer to get some medicine. There is one squib that will take wizarding families whom have a child with a muggle disease and he is here in the building if you want me to get him some muggle medicine."

"Yes, would you please?" Lily said.

"Right away ma'am." He said leaving me, Lily and harry in the room. He returned a short while later with a prescription for some medicine and an ice pop to soothe Harry's throat.

"What do you say Harry?" Lily prompted

"Tank you." Harry mumbled

"You're welcome little guy." The healer said giving Lily the prescription. Lily went and got it filled before we went home and put Harry to bed. Once we were home I put Harry in our bed and left him to sleep and ate what Lily had made before.

"Mummy!" the small cry echoed though the silent house. "MUMMY!" it came again a bit more urgent and I stood up to check on my son. When I got into my room I saw that Harry threw up all over the floor.

"LILY" I called "He threw up!" I said while moving closer to my son. Lily bounded up the stairs and saw Harry vomiting while I rubbed his back in soothing circles. When Harry finished vomiting he sat up and buried his face in my chest sobbing.

"Don't cry Harry, everybody throws up." I said quietly and that made harry calm down a bit. I watched as Lily cleaned the floor up with a wave of her wand then summoned a glass of water for Harry. She set it on the bedside table and sat on Harry's other side waiting for him to calm down before having him drink some water.

"James he has Strep on top of the Stomach Flu." Lily whispered to me. Harry had stopped sobbing and took a few sips of water. We let him go back to sleep and Lily stayed in the room while I Floo called my parents. After a couple of hours he stopped throwing up.

"Thank Merlin he stopped throwing up." Lily whispered to me while Harry slept on my chest. I put my son between us and fell asleep. Praying that he would soon be over this.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awakened by a small cough coming from in between Lily and I. I turned my head towards the sound. Harry lay with his small hands bundled in the tails of my shirt and head against my side. Instinctively I gently pressed a hand to his forehead, it was still warm. Shit he still had a fever.

"Lily! Do you know if we have some fever reducer?"

"Why? Do you have a fever too?" she half yawned half mumbled into her pillow

"No Harry's still burning up."

"Let me check." She got up and walked into the bathroom. "We don't have any children's and you know what Slughorn said what would happen if you gave a child adult-strength potion don't you?" She said sternly. I thought back to seventh-year potions… Slughorn had a crush on my girlfriend… Sirius put a firework in Snape's potion making explode all over. "Sorry dear, I can't remember that, I can remember Slughorn having a crush on you." I teased

"It could cause death James! Death! How can you forget something like that?" she practically shouted at me.

"Alright I'm sorry I'll remember let's let him sleep and see how he feels in the morning." I said getting up and snaking my arms around her waist.

"Should we move him into his crib?"

"Why? It's 3:00 in the morning any way" I said climbing back into bed. Reluctantly she followed. We both fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow. 4 hours later I was awakened again by my son.

"Daddy I no feel good." He told me.

"Does your throat still hurt Pup?"

"Yeah"

"Come here bud" I said holding my arms open for him. "Is your Mum awake?"

"Yeah" He repeated.

"Are you hungry?"

"No" Man, he really must not feel good.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" I felt him nod against my chest. I stood up carefully and slowly made my way down the stairs.

"There my boys are!" Lily said when I walked in the kitchen

"Hey Babe" I said kissing her cheek.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Lily prompted

"Yucky" he whined.

"Do we need to go to Mungo's today?" Lily mouthed to me.

"Can we go to Pomfrey? She's better with kids" I mouthed back.

"We are NOT students any more James Andrew!" she said to me. "You do make a valid point about being good with kids. But still I don't want to be a bother."

"Lils, it's the Christmas Holiday nobody is going to be there, we won't be bothering her."

"Fine I'll call over there" she said placing cereal bowl at Harry's spot and leaving.

"I not hungry" Harry said when I sat him down

"You don't have to eat all of it, just a little bit for me." I said to him and he took a couple of pieces out of the bowl and ate them. He proceeded to eat like that until Lily nodded to me meaning we could take Harry over to Hogwarts.

"I spoke to McGonagall she said we could but some Quidditch players are in there with broken bones so we have to be quick." I nodded and when Harry stopped eating Lily got him dressed while I ate some waffles. We apperated into Hogsmede and walked up the familiar path with Lily cradling Harry. We quickly got into the warmth of the castle and went up the 7 flights of stairs. I opened the door quietly and held it open for Lily.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter! Minerva told me you might be here today! What injury does James have now?"

"As Flattered as I am Poppy it is not me with an injury, you see our son, Harry, is sick and has a Muggle disease but it is something more because he threw up last night." I explained.

"Put him down here and I'll take a look at him." Lily struggled with our son for a while. Before I took him and told him softly but sternly that he had to lay down other wise he would be sick forever. I had never seen our son scramble out of my arms faster. He laid down and I crouched down next to him and took is small hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously in "Harry gets sick"**_

**_"Put him down here and I'll take a look at him." Lily struggled with our son for a while. Before I took him and told him softly but sternly that he had to lie down otherwise he would be sick forever. I had never seen our son scramble out of my arms faster. He lay down and I crouched down next to him and took is small hand._**

* * *

><p>I stayed in that position until Madame Pomfrey pulled Lily aside.<p>

"Well it is not strep throat, but a very bad case of the stomach flu. I would like to keep him here for a few hours to make sure he won't take a turn for the worse. You and James are welcome to stay; Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you about Order Business." I heard her tell Lily. All of a sudden Harry threw up. Madame Pomfrey swooped in with a bucket to catch it and I rubbed his back soothingly. When he finished I wiped his face off and hugged him close to my chest. "Shhh, Shhh, Daddy's here. I gotcha, you're going to be okay, don't cry." I whispered into his ear.

"Daddy I don't like throwing up" Harry said into my chest.

"I know, I know, nobody likes throwing up. I don't like throwing up and mummy doesn't like it."

"Harry were going to have to stay here for a little bit so you don't throw up and Poppy can give you some medicine."

"But I don't like being here Mummy." He said simply his bright green eyes filled with innocence and fear.

"Did you know that Daddy spent a lot of time here when he was at school?" Lily said taking him from me. My son looked at his mother to me then back to his mother in disbelief slowly he shook his head no. Lily then proceeded to tell him about the time I got my ribs crushed by a bludger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Italics is a flashback and Normal is the present. The plot belongs to me. Characters and anything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and has anybody gotten into Pottermore yet it wont let me in!**

* * *

><p><em>I was at the top of my game. The last game of the sixth year, I was captain. Slytherin called a time out and I took my team to the opposite end of the pitch.<em>

"_Look whatever happens when play resumes I'm proud of you guys" I said_

"_So what play next, Captain?" A fellow chaser asked_

"_Duke, then Hilde, then Set 18." I said. Play resumed and we shot off into the air. _

"_DUKE!" I called to my team. _

"_Hey James," Sirius said as the chasers took the arrowhead form_

"_What?" I said_

"_Your Voice cracked like really bad" he informed me._

"_JAMES LOOK OUT!" one of my team mates called I turned my head just in time to see a bludger connect with my ribs. I fell and hit the ground hard and saw Lily standing over me slowly it all went black. When I woke the sky was crimson. I heard sobbing coming from my right. I tried to sit up. My chest hurt and was wrapped tightly with bandages. All of a sudden a pair of lips crashed against mine. The room came into focus and the anonymous pair of lips turned out to be Lily. _

_"Don't scare me like that again James! I wouldn't be able to go on with my life if you died._

"Really Daddy?" Harry's voice pulled me from the flash back.

"Yes, really, don't worry I'm all better now." I said calming the fear that had built up in his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that again Daddy!" Harry said before falling asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Lily and I went home for a few hours until we got the call that Harry woke up. The house was empty; it was just us at home. I pressed my lips to hers hungrily. I felt her hand on my chest and she pulled away.

"James do you really think we should?" she asked me

"I don't care, I miss having you to myself." I said and pressed a kiss to her neck. I hit a pressure point I found when we were first married. Just as she had done in the past, she fell into me. I wrapped my arms around her and continued nipping her neck gently. Her fingers gently playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, I moved from her neck back to her lips. She pulled away again.

"James, I think we should move this to the bedroom." She moaned. I picked her up; and she wrapped her legs around my waist. My lips never leaving hers I carried her into our bedroom. I put her down on the bed and started to kiss her passionately when Madame Pomfrey called.

"James, get off of me." Lily said pushing me off. Harry had woken up. We stepped through the fire to see Harry with tears running down his face. I went up to him and lay on the bed next to him.

"Shh, Harry, Daddy's back, you're okay." I told him.

"He has a pretty bad case of the stomach flu so he will be throwing up for a while. Make sure he drinks a lot of fluids. I would like to keep him overnight tonight to make sure he won't get worse." Madame Pomfrey told Lily.

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey would like to keep you overnight tonight, do you want me or Daddy to stay?" Lily asked.

"Daddy" Harry said simply

"Okay, do you want your dinosaur or anything?" Lily asked

"Yeah, my dinosaur" Harry said and curled against me.

"Tell Poppy about your Dino" I said and stood up. Wrapping my arms around Lily, I pulled her close and kissed her gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily came back with Harry's dinosaur and pajamas. She tossed me a bag and kissed me goodnight before helping Harry put on his Pajama shirt. He lay down and I sat down next to him.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm"

"It's cold in here"

"I know"

"Did you have a shirt on when you broke your ribs?" '

"Nope" All of a sudden he threw his arms around my neck.

"I love you" He said when I hugged him back

"I love you too Harry, don't you forget it." I had my arms wrapped tightly around his small frame.

"Daddy, are you going to sleep in the same bed as me?" He asked while I tucked him in.

"Yeah" I said kissing his cheek and taking my shirt off. I quickly changed into my Pajama pants and tugged a t-shirt over my head. "Scoot over bud." I said and he moved over. I lay down and pulled him against my chest. Soon I heard his soft snores filling the room. The next thing I knew I had woken up around 3 by the sounds of someone vomiting. Harry was leaning over the bed throwing up in a bucket.

"Poppy, can we try something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Just give him something for the pain in his stomach" I said, she pulled a small flask out of the cupboard. She poured a goblet of pumpkin juice and poured the potion in to it. Harry gratefully took the goblet and started to drink.

"Whoa, just sip it buddy, you don't want to make yourself sick again do ya?" I said

"No" He replied handing me the goblet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I did this at Christmas Dinner, it was quiet except for the clanking of knives and forks. Now I have 3 year old cousins in my family and we had Dora the Explorer on for them so I randomly said 'If Dora can speak both English and Spanish, how come she cant see the Baby Bird?' And everybody cracked up and my sister choked on her Iced Tea. PS Sorry for the short chapters and I do NOT own Harry Potter cuz if I did James and Lily would have lived.**

* * *

><p>After I got Harry back to sleep I fell asleep instantly only to be woken up by the Hospital wing doors banging open to reveal a soaked Sirius Black.<p>

"Go home Black. Harry woke up at three to throw up." I mumbled into my pillow.

"No, I will not go home until I see my godson." He replied sticking out is bottom lip in defiance. Once again the Doors banged open and Lily came in.

"James, are you awake?" She asked sweetly

"Yeah, Mr. 'I can't leave my best mate alone while he is dealing with a sick son' over here woke me up." I said gesturing to Sirius.

"Well, he is my godson you know!"

"I know just don't go banging everything around" we were interrupted by a groan.

"Mummy, I still don't feel good." Harry said climbing over me and ignoring Sirius right over to Lily whom had sat down on the plastic chair.

"What's bugging you know Harry?" Lily said.

"My chest" Lily and I looked at each other.

'Maybe Poppy should look at him again.' I mouthed. Lily nodded in agreement and handed me our son.

"When does your chest hurt, cub?" Sirius asked.

"When I cough, and when I take a big breath." I glanced around worriedly. Madame Pomfrey had overheard our conversation and asked Harry if he could take his Pajama shirt off.

"No" Harry said and burrowed his head in my chest.

"Daddy will take his off." Lily said

"Lils" I said exasperated and shocked.

"Come on Prongs, you go on and on about those abs you say you have" Sirius said

"Fine but take your Godson." I said and handed Harry to him. I tugged the T-shirt up over my head and pulled it off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long. I had writers block and school and band stuff and Finals are coming up and I got caught up in the Hunger Games. and the Lion King, witch I had never seen until spring break, I know you can yell at me thorugh reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Just as we had hoped Harry started taking his off to. Madame Pomfrey did a quick Diagnostic scan just to tell us that he had some Mucus build up, but we could go home. Witch we did gratefully, I picked up my now half naked son and put his tee-shirt back on. We were stopped by a crash of thunder. I whipped my head around and finally put two and two together. A soaked Sirius and a clap of thunder. It was raining no, not raining POURING. Just my luck.<p>

"Lily, it's raining outside."

"Yes, dear, I can see that." She said while trying to find Harry's Dinosaur

"We're disconnected from the Floo network. We can't get home, without getting soaked of course." I said finding the toy and handing to my son.

"Couldn't you guys just apperate from in here?" Sirius asked

"No, you can't apperate or disapperate inside Hogwarts." Lily said.

"Looks like we're getting soaked darling, unless you come up with a plan of sheer brilliance." I say looking at Sirius.

"Why do you always look to me for plans to get you out of here?" Sirius asked

"You know all the secret passageways out of this place." I told him

"FINE, you know the statue of the one eyed witch?" He asked and waited until I nodded. "You mutter the password then you climb into the back of the statue and follow it until you reach the end there is a loose stone in the Honeyduke's cellar, from there you should be able to apperate." He finished.

"Okay, so just apperate out of somebody's basement?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Yeah, or go up the stairs and apperate out from the main level it's like 9 o'clock they should be open." Sirius said.

"Okay, seems easy enough." I said and we made our way to the passage entrance. We got through easily enough but getting though the main part of the shop was harder than I thought it would be. It was a Hogsmede weekend so it was packed. We made it through the throng of students and outside where we disappeared with a crack.


	9. Chapter 9

We got home and Harry slept until lunch. He woke up and was feeling genuinely better. He giggled and played with his toys. He even came over to me with a toy broom he got for his birthday

"Daddy, I wanna fly."

"Daddy can't fly with you today, son."

"Pweeessee"

"No, I gotta work; trust me I would rather fly with you than any of teammates any day." Yes, I do play pro Quidditch. After Dumbledore caused Voldemort to fall, I worked in the Auror office until all the death eaters were rounded up then I moved on to quidditch.

"I ask Siri" he said and took off. I chuckled and went to get Lily up. She normally didn't sleep this long.

"Lily, wake up honey."

"Mmm"

"Come on. Up you go." I said lifting her around the middle.

"James, stop, I'm gonna-"She threw up all over me.

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop". I said and set her on the floor. She went to the bath room and rinsed her mouth out.

"James. I- I-"

"What, you- you- you what?" I asked mocking her.

"Git, any way as I was saying I'm Pregnant."

"WHAT? That is fantastic." I said and pulled her close to me. Just as she was pulling my head towards hers when Sirius interrupted us.

"EWW! Harry, Mummy and Daddy are going to kiss!" He said

"YUCKY!" Harry said grinning.

"Why don't you guys go outside to play?" Lily suggested with a look in her eye that said that it was an order.

"Where were we?" I growled huskily.

"Right about here" she said and kissed me fiercely. We broke apart when the need for oxygen outweighed passion. Leaning my forehead on hers she asked "Don't you have to work?"

"yeah, that's why siruis is chasing our son around the backyard and not me. Anyway I have to go. I love you" I said with a peck on her lips.

"I love you too. See you tonight baby."

"See you later. Harry, I'm leaving."

"Bye, Daddy, I love you"

"Love you too Pup." And with that I disapperated.


End file.
